Ron
by Deckrson
Summary: Ron pasó un verano diferente.. ahora nos lo contará. Incesto. Fict Terminado.
1. La Madriguera

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter y los personajes y lugares de esta saga, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**NdA **Pasa un verano diferente.. Incesto. Fict Terminado.

**Ron's Point Of View  
**  
**__**

**_Capítulo 1 : _La Madriguera **

Esto me ocurrió el verano pasado y cambió mi forma de ver todo.

Ahora soy más feliz. Estoy más abierto ante las cosas nuevas y me conozco mejor, y a pesar de la naturaleza de lo que pasó y de las circunstancias que lo rodearon todo, no cambió para nada en mis preferencias sexuales. Sólo me hizo apreciar más lo que soy, lo que tengo y lo que me gusta, que son las mujeres.

Llevaba ya una semana de regreso en casa, estaba pasando mis vacaciones ahí en el receso veraniego de Hogwarts.

Hacia un calor infernal y mi hermana Ginny y yo nos pasábamos el día tirados en el sofá descansando. Mi hermano Percy, aún vivía en casa, en La Madriguera y era, como sigue siendo, un poco malhumorado y se pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en su recamara haciendo quien sabe qué. El trabajo lo tenía absorbido y él, como buen "Weatherby" como lo llamaba Crouch, no salía nunca de la habitación y nos amenazaba si hacíamos ruido. Por suerte, como trabajaba también en verano, no le veíamos mucho por casa.

Nuestros padres le habían dejado encargado de nosotros pues habían salido de viaje a recoger a Bill y Charlie por problemas que no quisieron contarnos.

De improviso, a Ginny le llegó una lechuza de una de sus amigas del Colegio para invitarla a pasar una semana en su casa de la playa y dijo también que iría otra de sus compañeras de Hogwarts; normalmente Percy no la debía haber dejado ir, pero ya que no le importaba lo más mínimo y que así no tendría que preocuparse por ella y de paso Ginny estaría feliz, sin mucho trabajo la dejó irse con sus amigas.

La misma tarde en que se fue Ginny en polvos Flu, me arrepentí de que Percy la hubiera dejado ir, sabía que la decisión no dependía de mí y que era lo mejor para todos; pero ahora yo me quedaba solo y ni Harry, que estaba en Privet Drive con sus tíos como cada verano, ni Hermione que estaba de vacaciones, iban a estar esos días conmigo.

Además, pensar en Ginny, lo guapa y lo que había crecido durante todo el año, por ahí (lo de una casa con dos amigas y los padres de una de ellas, la verdad, me sabía a excusa barata..) me hacía sospechar lo peor. De seguro aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para manosearse con cualquier adolescente guapo y más o menos formado que se le pusiera enfrente.

Este pensamiento, aunado a mi hambruna sexual, me hizo calentarme al imaginármela tan dulce como era, con un chico como ella, de su misma edad, me imaginé sus cuerpos, el uno contra el otro, mi hermana tomando su fina, suave y lampiña verga y llevándosela a la boca, luego esa verga metiéndose en la también adolescente vagina de Ginny...

La fantasía me duró un par de horas pensando en todo esto, mirando al techo de mi habitación. Caliente e insatisfecho me levanté para ir a la cocina, a buscar que teníamos hoy en casa mi hermano y yo para cenar.

En el pasillo vi la puerta de la recamara de mi hermano entreabierta, no esperaba la imagen que iba a ver al asomarme: Percy estaba con un codo sobre la cama, prácticamente desnudo, suponía, ya que su torso lo estaba; se hallaba de espaldas a mí y sólo podía ver la sábana que le cubría transversalmente. Con su mano libre, no podía verlo bien, pero se frotaba entre las piernas. Me imagino que se masturbaba.

El corazón parecía que se me saldría del pecho, la sorpresa de la imagen, de lo que no esperaba ver me sobresaltó mucho y no pude moverme de ahí no sé bien si por curiosidad o por el mismo shock. ¿Percy..? Qué... ¿asco?

Quizá también por lo prohibido de estar viéndolo, un asunto tan privado y de carácter sexual sin su consentimiento, cerré los ojos un momento. De todos mis hermanos... vaya, es que es el más.. Increíble, abrí los ojos y los entorné. Me detuve en mis pensamientos.

Percy, ahora con los ojos cerrados, se recostó sobre la cama y entonces pude ver su pene y como lo maniobraba hábilmente con su mano. Me sorprendió mucho ver que era exactamente al del adolescente que me había imaginado follándose a mi hermanita.

Me pareció divertido, pero a la vez me calentó el ver en la realidad lo que pensaba que tenía Ginny en ella. Sí. Me excité mucho viendo a mi hermano masturbarse, imaginándomelo follando a nuestra Ginny.

Me alejé de ahí sumamente excitado y en mi habitación terminé masturbándome, sin llegar a venirme, pues la teoría de que eso te cansaba innecesariamente y que era mejor guardar fuerzas para mejores ocasiones con... ¿con Hermione? Bueno, mejor sí me vengo, decidí, porque si espero a que...

Todo ese tiempo me imaginé a mi hermano masturbándose y en el frenesí lo imaginé follándose a Ginny, pero más de una vez me sorprendí a mi mismo imaginándome más su polla que el cuerpo de mi hermana y cada vez que me ocurría esto, me detenía y volvía a empezar la fantasía.

Más caliente que satisfecho, me puse mi túnica y al bajar, pude oír como mi hermano movía trastos en la cocina, escaleras abajo, por lo que al pasar por su recamara y sabiendo que no estaba, decidí entrar, más por desconcierto que por curiosidad.

Vi unas revistas, supuse de trabajo, aburridas y... ¡Vaya! Mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver en todas esas revistas, fotos de encuentros bisexuales, incluso algunas de carácter totalmente homosexual, donde jóvenes adolescentes se follaban entre sí con frenesí en esas fotos en color y movimiento, salí de la habitación no sin antes dejarlo todo como lo había dejado Percy.

Aún así, pese al poco tiempo de lectura, mi verga se había... de nuevo. Pensé que con la túnica no se notaría...

Así pues, baje a la cocina a cenar algo y olvidar todo lo que había visto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto. Mis padres fuera, mi hermana fuera, Fred y George en el Callejón Diagon preparando su tienda... Uff.

Pero Percy de inmediato notó lo hinchada que tenía la túnica y aunque no hizo ningún comentario, es más, seguía leyendo El Profeta mientras hacía unas cuentas que parecían rúnicas y tomaba puré de calabaza como cena.

Aún así, difícilmente podía ocultar su interés: sus ojos bailaban y se movían del periódico que tenía entre las manos a mi entrepierna.

Ni siquiera el notar esto hizo que mi erección bajara: durante la cena siguió tan o más dura y así continuó hasta que me fui a acostar.

Serían ya las doce y yo seguía masturbándome, pensando y sin poder dormir. Me dieron ganas de orinar y esto hizo que mi erección se bajara, me levanté para ir al baño pero en el pasillo me quedé congelado al ver a mi hermano, Percy, chorreando agua, pues se acaba de dar una ducha, completamente desnudo frente a mí y con su pene en completo estado de erección.

**NdA**: Se va animando, eh? RR plz ;)


	2. Sólo disfruta

------------------------

Serían ya las doce y yo seguía masturbándome, pensando y sin poder dormir. Me dieron ganas de orinar y esto hizo que mi erección se bajara, me levanté para ir al baño pero en el pasillo me quedé congelado al ver a mi hermano, Percy, chorreando agua, pues se acaba de dar una ducha, completamente desnudo frente a mí y con su pene en completo estado de erección.

**__**

**_-------------------_**

**_Capítulo 2 : _Sólo disfruta**

No pude evitar quedarme viéndole, su cuerpo endurecido y desarrollado, su abdomen marcado, casi nada de vello en su cuerpo, el poco tenía era de un dorado rojizo.., al levantar la vista vi el rostro sonriente de mi hermano y entonces noté que lo que el veía era mi propia erección, que había vuelto a despertar y se asomaba orgullosa y desinhibida por entre la abertura de mis boxers. Avergonzado lo esquivé y entré al baño. "Tengo que mear Percy" le espeté apartándolo.

Muy dolorosamente pude orinar pues mi erección no cedió por más que esperé unos pocos minutos, al salir del baño me sorprendí aún más de ver a mi hermano recargado junto a la puerta de su habitación, esperando, aún desnudo y sonriente.

"¿Sabes Ron?" me dijo sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente "yo tampoco podía dormir, por eso me tuve que duchar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vi en la cocina. Te parecerá extraño, a mí nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que tú... bueno el caso es que me he masturbado pensando en tu erección" – dijo, franco.

Yo estaba avergonzado, no sabía qué decir, sobre todo porque lo que quería mi verga era obvio para mí y para él, que además estaba excitado y necesitaba sexo y que lo que Percy me decía me estaba excitando aún más.

Sorpresivamente, Percy, como impulsado por lo que sentía, me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de nosotros y acostándome delicadamente sobre su cama procedió a remover mis boxers que eran lo único que cubría mi cuerpo.

No me paré ni a pensar quién era él y quién yo.

Cayó lentamente de rodillas frente a mí y tocando mi abdomen para que me sentara cómodamente en la cama, aún desecha. Percy, haciendo a un lado los bordes de la abertura del boxer, sacó mi erección y sin perder tiempo, ni dejarme detenerlo, aunque yo ya no sentía ni mi cuerpo que estaba totalmente a su merced, se la metió en la boca y comenzó a lamerla y llenarla de saliva.

Las sensaciones, sin importar de quién venían, eran deliciosas, estaba tan necesitado de algo así, que quizá eso hizo que mis inhibiciones bajaran del todo.

Sólo me recosté un poco más en la cama de mi hermano y cerré los ojos. _Disfrutando_.

Pasaron incontables minutos mientras Percy lamía y chupaba mi verga, lamía y masajeaba mis testículos y luego volvía a succionar mi erección.

Sentía como su lengua se movía y masajeaba mi glande como un total experto.

Luego, acostándose sobre mí, procedió a restregar su cuerpo sobre el mío, su piel delicada y pálida, tan semejante a la mía, se sentía tan deliciosa como la que imaginaba yo de Hermione u otras chicas... cuando intentó acercar sus labios a los míos lo contuve y él entendió el mensaje, era un límite que le ponía y del que nunca pasaría.

Por lo que bajó de nuevo besando mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi verga que besó antes de empezar a mamar de nuevo.

Como para buscar un nuevo ángulo, Percy se puso de nalgas a mí para poder chuparme el glande desde ese punto, sobre la cama, puesto a gatas, mientras me daba y obtenía placer, pude ver sus genitales.

Sin poder contenerme puse mi mano sobre su bolsa testicular para ver si era tan suave como parecía, Percy dio un pequeño salto y se estremeció, y poco después volteó a verme con una sonrisa; me imagino que sintió el placer del contacto, por lo que acomodándose se puso nuevamente sobre mí; como si fuéramos a hacer el 69, pero entre lamida y lamida de mi pene me dijo que no temiera que sólo lo hacía para que yo pudiera ver mejor su "arma". Todo un experto, ya dije.

Y sí, por largo rato la miré, analicé y aprecié, llegué a la conclusión de que, sin dejar de ser hombre heterosexual, me parecía atractiva y era una linda verga, volví a imaginarme a una chica en posición de tener esa verga y lo que disfrutaría con ella dentro de su boca o vagina, y me la imaginé también ideal, para poder iniciar a una chica en el sexo anal, incluso me entretuve pensando en lo que se sentiría..

En eso las mamadas de mi hermano se hicieron mucho más salvajes, me imagino que porque sentía mi respiración agitada sobre sus genitales, pero eso me llevó al borde del orgasmo y comencé a bombear.

Me aferré a la cintura de Percy y comencé a meterle la verga con fuerza por la boca y él se dejaba hacer, levanté la cabeza para tener mas movimiento en las caderas y al hacerlo estaba golpeando la verga de mi hermano en cada empujón, eso me calentó aún más y al eyacular me aferré a él, pegando mis labios sobre la base de su verga, besándola fugazmente, para luego separarme y dejarme caer sobre la cama.

Percy se sentó junto a mí, sonriendo, su pecoso rostro radiante y sus mejillas enrojecidas. "Ron, ¿te gustó?" dijo.

No sé lo que se apoderó de mí en ese momento, pero al ver su verga aún erecta, mi mente se nubló, y tras asentir con mi cabeza lentamente, me volteé y me puse a gatas, ofreciéndole mi trasero. Solo pude oír como él retiraba el edredón, para mayor comodidad, y unos instantes después pude sentir como ponía una sustancia fría sobre mi entrada con su dedo.

Me estremecí al sentirlo y me excité como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo mejor vino cuando sentí por primera vez la cabeza de su verga en la entrada de mi culo. Era suave y podía sentir su ligero grosor lo que me calmaba y excitaba a la vez y lo mejor, lo sentía palpitar contra mi ya palpitante cuerpo.

Suavemente, como si ya hubiera tenido otras muchas experiencias en entrar en chicos vírgenes, Percy metió la cabeza de su verga en mí, y tras ese contacto, me agité y temblé un poco.

Luego él, tomándome por las caderas comenzó lentamente a meter y sacar sólo la cabeza del pene, la sensación era sencillamente deliciosa.

Con habilidad, poco a poco, empezó a metérmela aún más dentro, más profundamente, hasta que llegó el momento en que pude sentirla toda dentro de mí.

Me sentía lleno y entonces, Percy empezó a moverse, a meterla y sacarla con fuerza y rapidez, su tamaño y el lubricante que me puso lo permitían, era delicioso.

Y podía sentir su abdomen golpeando mi baja espalda y nalgas y sus testículos balanceándose y golpeando mis muslos con fuerza, sus manos sujetándome fuertemente por las caderas, todo era fricción y movimiento, lujuria adolescente, y yo era el objetivo de toda esa fuerza y lujuria..

De pronto, después de lo que pareció una eternidad o unos segundos de frenesí sexual, sentí como su verga explotaba dentro de mí; en segundos me llenó de semen, sus chorros eran potentes e interminables y cada uno de ellos lo disfruté sin medida, me sentí bien, sin prejuicios, no sentía estar perdiendo mi masculinidad... yo sólo disfrutaba enormemente las sensaciones que esa verga me estaban dando en ese momento..

Su cuerpo flaco pero musculoso agitándose y frotándose contra el mío, y el hecho de que fuera mi hermano "el empollón insoportable" como decían Fred y George cuando los tres hablábamos sobre él; hacía el morbo deliciosamente insoportable.

Cuando se separó de mí, besé ligeramente sus rojizos labios y esa noche, no me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

FIN


End file.
